Hisoka chap 1
by valhill6
Summary: My own story About a young girl, who has lost her memory and is torn between her memories and a mysteries man who calms to be her lover, but her memories brake in two. Is he really as he says he is, or is he a deserver.


*~ **The Chastan High Chronicles**~*

Hisoka: The Lost Memories

Story by V.M. Hill

Edited by Eve Wallis and T. W. Hill

Introduction

Black Rain on a full moon night, the night lurking in the shadows.

~~~-Blood-~~~

The rain came down upon an old cardboard box. It was completely soaked heavy from the rain. It was dark and cold, the moon shone brightly from behind a cloud. There between two tall brick buildings sat a small box; and just inside sat a young girl, no older than four, with her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped around her tight; scared of what was lurking in the shadow.

Her eyes were stone cold blue; her face looked like she had just been in a freezer. Tears rolled down her cheeks, the shadowing of the box made her hair look brownish blond. She began to whine with fear when she heard the screams. She tried closing her eyes and covering her ears, to smother out the screams; but she could still hear them scream.

Everyone knows it's dangerous to be out at night at this time, when the moon is covered by a cloud. The sounds they make when they are feeding on others, the sound of them suffering as they drain the only thing that will satisfy their hunger-is blood. The moon shone brightly; it was a starless night, a great night to slither around and satisfy their hunger.

~Hisoka: The Lost of Memories~

~~Chapter One~~

For Chastan High, has a few secrets of their own

~~~-New School-~~~

Beep! A bus slowed down, hissing as it came to a stop. A girl, lost deep in thought, stared out a window, with her hand tucked under her chin. Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud voice.

"Your stop, Miss," spoke the driver.

She jumped in shock at his sudden announcement.

She then nodded, grabbed her bag and took a step forward, when she suddenly felt a presence of some kind. Pain could be seen in her eyes,

"Miss, are you alright?" The man asked as he pulled on a lever, and the doors hissed open.

She nodded, bringing her hand to her face as smoke blew out into her face from the departure of the bus.

She began to look around, when her eyes caught a dark figure standing just across from her. All that was separating them was the dirt road. She began to feel scared and backed away, when it glared at her suddenly, with its red eyes.

It did not feel human. She could somehow sense it. Then it turned away toward the forest. She watched it as it disappeared beyond the tall trees of the forest.

'What was that thing, and why did it look at me then turn back into the forest,' she wondered.

She looked to the ground, with sadness in her eyes. She had no memory of who she was, what she was, or who she belonged to. Tears began to form in her eyes. Her eyes began to sting. She rubbed her face with the back of her hand.

Her feet dragged. She was tired of walking. She began to feel it coming back. The feeling she had, when she saw that thing back at the bus stop. She halted to breathe when she noticed a bench, a blue peeled bench.

It began to get dark, and still she hadn't found the school. She began to feel dizzy. She lost her grip around her bag, and it dropped to the ground. She then took her hand to her face, the same one that had held her bag.

"You don't look so hot!" She jumped, falling to the ground and almost hitting her head on a rock!

She felt something grab her arm and reach around her waist pulling her up.

"Sorry, Miss, didn't mean to scare you! Are you alright?" she heard it again as it released her.

She looked up, and found a hand. Her eyes followed the hand, up the arm, to the face. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth!

He had dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. She looked him over, he wore a dark blue jacket, and a white tie over a black shirt. He smiled warmly with his beautiful eyes.

Her hand started to shake as she reached for his hand, when suddenly a dreadful glimpse of those red devil eyes and fangs.

She was then scared, causing her to fall when he quickly took hold of her hand and pulled her back to her feet.

"It's alright Miss, Iam not going to hurt you," she looked into his eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please. Help me!"She cried, she started raising a shaking hand to his face. When she suddenly pulled away with fear in her eyes, she started to back away.

"Wait, Miss, can you understand what Iam saying," he asked stepping in closer, She shook her head madly, all she could see though her eyes were his red eyes and evil glare with fangs dripping with blood.

"Please, no, leave me alone!"She begged, as she forced herself from its gaze.

She tried running from its evil grin, when he grabbed her. "What's wrong, tell me, I can protect you from it," he spoke into her hair, she felt him breathing down her neck.

"You're scared of me," he spoke softly in her ear, gripping her around the shoulders.

She nodded slightly, too scared to speak, he then released her. "Please don't leave me alone with him," she said finally grabbing hold of his sleeve, stopping him and looked over his shoulder just as he caught a tear fall from her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around herself. As the wind started to blow, blowing leaves in her hair. "Iam frightened and alone," Turning towards his direction, but her eyes never meet his gaze. As a blue notebook was held close in her arms. He smiled grimly as he spotted it, he turned completely around, taking a few steps, and then stopped.

"Is there a school nearby?"She asked keeping her eyes from meeting his. 'Please look at me, my dear Tara.' His voice entered her head, when she felt it coming again; she held a hand to her head.

He then grinned and closed his eyes," Of course, Miss," he answered opening his eyes with hands in his pocket.

She started to turn bright red, ignoring the voice she heard. She finally looked into his eyes with much excitement in her smile. "R-Really, thanks, you too kind," she said blushing. "Ezekiel, please call me Ezekiel," he answered with a bow.

"Would you like to have a seat, Miss?"He layed his hand out to the blue bench.

Holding an arm out to her, she took a step then stopped. "It's alright Iam not gonna bit you," he assured her. Shock ran though her body at his sudden words of that horrible night. She let out a scream, her hands to her head.

"Miss, are you alright!?" He cried shockingly, taking another step towards her. "No stay away, please," She begged, motioning him to stay away.

"I don't know, I remember nothing before that night," She said staring at the ground. "Take my hand, Tara, I can help you," His hand still holding out to her, nodding, she slowly walks towards him.

He smiled and sat himself on the bench still holding her hand, she gulped and stared at it for a moment until she was pulled in and found herself sitting close to him.

She saw that he had an out lined cross print on his shirt, red silken pants and followed were a pair of black dress shoes.

He sat sideways, with a leg hanging over the other; his arm was over the rim of the bench, and his eyes never left her face.

She forced her glaze from his, it hurt too much, and his eyes stung her face. Tears ran down her cheeks, she held a hand to her face, and the other she held tighter around her book.

"What's wrong?"He asked with worry, scooting in closer.

"I have no memory of my parents, Ezekiel, I don't know where Iam from or where I belong, or where I must go, and have no memory of my past before that dreadful night, all I remember is being alone in the dark. Wet and cold from the rain and..."glips of those eyes and fangs reappeared in her head again.

She started to cry, he leaned in closer his hand still attached to her's, cradling her in his strong arm.

"Please, Ezekiel, help me find where I belong," she said between crying. "I will do whatever it takes to find you a place, but in the meantime, you should stay here with us," he answered softly. She started to dry up her tears on his sleeve, and almost smiled.

"Thank you, Ezekiel, you're the first friend, I've made today," she smiled happily, but then the red eyed demon ruined it started to scream, she was scared, and she tried jumping from the bench. When he pulled her back next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, as she finally jumped away from him.

"Iam sorry, but I need to go now," she cried turning to leave," You're not letting her go are you, Ichiro,"a voice was heard, he grinned a toothy suddenly stopped, she could feel him standing close behind her," You're not going anywhere, Hisoka,"he hissed.

She started to get scared, too scared she tried to run, but her arm was grabbed and pulled back, soon she was back on the bench.

"Are you alright, Miss," he asked softly, " I uh, okay, thanks Ezekiel for everything," she held her book even closer, then she begun to smile for it only was a dream, a nightmare, she could feel him smile.

"What have you there?"He asked as his eyes shifted down to the blue book tucked down in her arms.

"My thoughts and memories, all that I could remember really," she answered looking around its old binding, as it begun to peel at the bottom, she began to frown, "May I have a copy?"He asked, she looked into his gaze and smiled.

"Of course, Ezekiel," she answered jumping up happily off the bench.

She turned toward him, and pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of her book and handed it to him."Thanks for the new memory," she smiled with closed eyes, and then she started to walk down the road.

When she was stopped by another, she noticed he had white silvery hair and his eyes were dark purple, she had never seen such eyes before, she begun to back away.

When she bumped into someone, it was Ezekiel, he held her shoulder lightly. "Ezekiel," she said scared. "He's here to escort you to the school, to make sure you get there safely," he answered.

' I begun to notice more of them appearing, they all wore similar jackets as Ezekiel, but the silver haired one had on white, but if he's in the same school, then why is he not wearing the same as the rest of them, and he wore an arm band, it was red, with white inside, what did it mean.

"Azim," Tara looked over her shoulder,"Azim guardings of Chastan high, meaning defenders of our school. We have two groups of students, The Akemi class, and the Ambrose class. Meaning day and night class students," she then heard another voice, and turned her full attention.

"Aksel! We are both supposed to escort the new student," spoke a girl dressed in the same color but with a skirt.

'I watched her as she jumped in front of me, I was shocked and about fell, but was suddenly caught by Ezekiel."Thank you," she spoke shyly, "am sorry, if I've scared you, Miss," she apologized rubbing the back of her head.

"Names June, what's yours?"June asked with a smile.

But before she could find her words,"Tara,"answered Ezekiel with a smile."Well, nice to meet you, Tara," she said with a smile, when a sound was heard from behind, it sounded like someone clearing their throat.

"Oh, and this is Aksel, my partner," she said with a grin.

"Okay," Tara sighed happily. She began to follow them, when her arm was grabbed roughly. "Going so soon, Love," Spoke a voice, when she was swung around, she looked up and came to a brown haired, brown eyed with a deadly gaze looking down at her with lust for her blood.

He begun to squeeze her tighter around her arm, "Please let go, you're hurting me," she cried, she was scared, Tara tried pulling herself back, but he was too strong.

"No, let go!"She begged with tears stinging her eyes, but then she was pulled away, as a hand punched him to the ground. "Stay away from her, parasite!"It was Aksel, he sounded upset, what did he know about him that she did not. He held her back behind his body. "Aksel," She cried with shock.

"It's against the law of Chastain high to harm an Akemi glass student, Makoto Kaemon,"He hissed with anger. Makoto smiled and crossed his arms, "Oh, you're no fun, Aksel Hideaki, I just wanted to smell her, she smells so tasty," he smiled smelling the air. "You're sick!" Aksel shot him an evil glare.

"Mmm, she smells so good," he grinned as he took a step toward them.

Tara began to get scared and held onto Aksel's jacket even tighter, she hid her face in Aksel back. "That's enough!"Shouted June, as she jumps in and kicks Makoto in the face, making him stumble over, but stood on his feet.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, "That hurt, you little bit..." he started to return a hit when his hand was stopped. It was Aksel, "Don't ever raise your hand to a lady parasite!"He screeched, twisting his arm back, until he heard a crack then throwed him against a tree, cracking it down the middle.

Makoto grew angrier, and jumped back to his feet with much rage in his eyes and heart.

"You basterd son of…!" He screamed and ran at him; Tara closed her eyes about ready to scream. When she heard Makoto wine and crack of bones, she then opened her eyes and was shocked, it was Ezekiel.

"Makoto!"Ezekiel yelled angerly,"That's enough! You heard the Azim,"he said bending back his arm back further the other way, he begun to scream.

Then he lowered his head to his ear and whispered, "If you ever touch the Azim girl or my girl again, then I will do more than spear your life," he hissed, his eyes begun to glow red, then quickly faded.

"Y-Yes, president Kado,"wining with pain of his broken arm, he held it to himself close.

Then he glared at the others, "Don't ever harm her, or I will do worse to you," he warned angerly. "I-Iam sorry, my Lord Ezekiel, it won't happen again, I swear," He apologized with a bow. "Wait here, Makoto,"he ordered walking to Tara and Aksel, Tara had been just talking to him about the school, when Ezekiel cut in.

"Tara, come to me, it's okay," she looked into his eyes, he held out his hand. "Thank you, Aksel and June," she spoke with a half smile. "Uh. Yeah, Tara you can't just…" Aksel interrupted by holding his arm out in front of her.

"Uh, Ezekiel, we need to get her to headmaster Chastain, don't I remind you," She said annoyed with her hands on her hips as Tara started walked out from behind Aksel.

"Whu, Tara," He begun when he started to have the urge again, he took hold of his throat and started to chook."Aksel! Are you alright!?" June cried trying to help him when he pushed her away. "No! Stay back!" June jumped in shock and did what he said and backed away.

She took his hand and he held her close to his chest. "I don't know what I would of done, if you had gotten hurt," he whispered in her ear, he felt the softness in his hands, he smelt it.

"Ezekiel, how could you have known my name?"She asked suddenly, he smiled.

Aksel became angery, too over whelmed with the feel of it braking though, making it harder to control.

As he pulled her away, "Hey, what's wrong, Aksel?"She asked, "It's getting late and we still need to get you to the school and to the headmaster," he answered without a backwards glace.

'There nothin but a bunch of parasites living only to live off others, it makes me so sick to my stomach,' Sweat starts to run down his face, his hand over his face.

Ezekiel grinned as if he heard his words, a feeling surpassed him, that Aksel was not normal student.

Tara looked back, he was still grinning, he held out his hand as if he was waving, "I'll see you again soon, Tara, my dear," he said to low for her to hear.

Makoto walked up behind, along with Bria his second in command. "Why did you let her go, Lord Ichiro?"Makoto asked displeased, he looked over his shoulder. "Eek," he cried shockingly.

"Don't call me that, till my kin is found, Makoto,"hissing with anger, his eyes changed.

"Iam sorry, sir," he said with a bow. He turned towards her way, and he smiled."I haven't, Makoto, she's staying here. Here is where she truly belongs, with me," he answered, as he left Makoto and Bria following behind.

Tara began to laugh, "What's so funny, Tara?"Laughed June with a smile. Aksel moaned and sighed as the girls talked only about Ezekiel and how he is so cute.

"What's up with Aksel, June?" Tara asked looking to him; he had a suffering look on his face, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Oh, he's just jealous of Ezekiel, as you can see, all the girls love him," she spoke with a snicker, Aksel frowned.

"But what about you June?" Tara snickered in her hand, "oh well I think Aksel is better looking, but hey that's just me. What about you?" She whispered so Aksel couldn't hear, but he heard it perfectly because he let out a rough sigh.

"But don't say this to anyone okay, I don't want him knowing this," June smiled, and Tara smiled back.

And then June held Tara by the arm and whispered something in her ear, and they both exploded with laughter. Aksel suddenly stopped, he held out his hand for them to stop, he looked off toward a small path just off his left side.

"What is it, Aksel?"Asked June, moving in front of Tara to guard her.

"Get her to the headmaster, June, I'll stay behind to make sure, you're not being followed!" he shouted glaring his purple eyes of rage.

"But Aksel,"She cried scared, "Get her out of here, June!"Yelled Aksel as he ran off out of sight behind the trees."No!"She yelled, but Tara grabbed her arm and started up the hill toward the school.

When suddenly she was knocked off her feet, and they both fell to the ground with a thud.

"June, are you alright?"She asked rubbing her head; she had gone to help her up, when she saw a glips of the eyes again. "No!"She screamed falling to her knees in shock of its face and its evil grin.

"Leave me alone!"She screamed scrambling away from it, as fast as she could. "Aksel! Ezekiel! June!"She screamed with hands over her face, trying to get rid of its stare. Aksel heard her plea, and started the other way, when he was stopped by a figure, it was Ezekiel.

"She's alright, Azim," smiling walking in closer. Aksel took a step back into a tree, "You're not suppose to leave her side, Aksel Hideaki, your suppose to protect her," he hissed angerly, his eyes started turning red.

This feeling alerted when he saw the red eyes, it has grown stronger, and it has been happening more franticly than it use too.

Soon, the path was full of red eyes. His legs begun to get heavy, he began to lose control over his body, kneeling with his head touching the ground.

"Lord Ezekiel," one said running up to him, catching his breath. "It's Tara, my Lord, she's in trouble and with just one Azim isn't enough to keep her from them," but before he could finish, Aksel had already gone.

"My lord, Aksel is gone, shall I go get him back for you?" asked Bria. "No, leave him to help them," his eyes faded back to green.

"My lord, no one has ever been able to break your trance before," Makoto said with a yawn.

"No, they haven't," he answered back, 'Only of the Kana bloodline can resisted that power, my kin.' he said to himself.

"Tara!"Yelled June running towards her as she lay, "Get up! We need to get out of here! There's no time for a nap!"She cried trying to get her to her feet.

When she felt something looking straight at her, she turned to look and standing not far from them, was a dark figure.

With red eyes, he started to grin, his mouth opened with fangs.

Tara saw him and begun to scream, she grabbed hold of June tight, "June! It's him!"She screamed, it started towards them.

She had been too scared to run, she covered her eyes and screamed for help.

Then she felt nothin had happened, so she opened her eyes and saw in front of her, a man dressed in black robes of leather, his red hair stuck out from his hood.

Blue shards blew from the man's hand, blowing the figure back. He moved in shielding the girls from the fiend.

"Headmaster!" Yelled Aksel jumping in front of them all, "Aksel, he's back!"Yelled the man.

"Get Tara to the school now! She'll be safe there!"Aksel nodded, Tara saw with her scared eyes, the thing appeared next to him.

"Aksel!"She yelled as she tried to run to him. When she was pulled away, it was June. She saw Ezekiel appear push Aksel away, falling to the ground.

His eyes turned red in front of her for the first time, he held back with only his hand. "Ezekiel!"Screamed Tara trying to get free.

"Bria! Hold her back," called the headmaster over his shoulder.

"No! Ezekiel!"Tears rolled down her face. "Close your eyes Tara!"Yelled Ezekiel.

"Aksel!"He nodded hard and held his hand over her eyes, "Headmaster!"Yelled Ezekiel over his shoulder, "Don't worry about me, just do it!'' yelled the headmaster shielding with his sleeve.

A bright red light blared out of his eyes, burning everything that looked upon it.

It hissed in pain, blowing it apart, flames blew out of its mouth. It begun to melt, then it blew into dust.

"Tara! Are you alright?"Cried June running to her side, she layed a hand on her arm, it was shaking.

Aksel stood by her, with his arm around her, holding her close.

"You are alright, Tara," Ezekiel said softly, she looked up to him and he smiled and she smiled back, "I guess, Iam now, thanks," she spoke still shaken from what had just happen.

"Good," he smiled, then he begun to walk away, when she ran and grabbed hold of him from behind.

"Thank you again; I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Ezekiel," her face in his jacket.

"Headmaster, Chastan,"she heard him speak, she looked over her shoulder, there stood the headmaster with his face still hidden under his hood.

"Tara Hisoka,"he said, "Yes,'' she answered, he lowered his head and raised his hands to his hood reveling his face.

Her eyes widened with the shock of his eyes, they were white, white as the snow.

"Tara Hisoka, welcome to Chastan high, Iam Angel Chastan, headmaster," she began to cry with happiness.

~~Four years later~~

"Hey Tara! Wait up!"Yells June running up behind with braids flapping from the back, she hugged her and smiled.

"How are you today Tara?"She asked with a grin, as they walk together to class."Okay, I guess," she spoke, back flashes of that night kept popping back into her head.

"Hey, Tara, June, wait up!"Yelled another girl, running to meet them.

"Morning Hope," Tara said with a grin. "Morning," she smiled back. "So how was it Tara?"Asked Hope sitting down for class, as the others followed.

Just as the class started entering, all seating along a row facing a chock board that is as big as the wall. More likely it was the wall.

"How was what?"Tara asked with a strange look. "How was it like, four years ago, when you first came to this school," she answered as the teacher walked in.

Her smile had faded, as did June's. She started to cry, being reminded of that first night, made her feel alone again, like she did, before she had come to this school.

"Tara," Hope said with worry in her voice as she tried calming her down, she got up from her seat and ran out of the class room, leaving her teacher without a say on where she was going.

"Tara," spoke the teacher, "It's okay, sir, I'll get her back," promised June running after her.

She walked along the path with tears stained on her cheeks and arms folded around her. 'Who am I, where was I from, why is this happing to me,' she then heard a sound, and looked up, to dark brown hair and green eyes, it was Ezekiel.

"Tara, are you alright?"He asked seeing her face, "I uh," embarrassed she started to shake, for she couldn't speak, without crying too.

He came in closer, wiping her cheek with his warm hand.

"Everything is alright, Tara," he assured her, pulling away, when his shirt was grabbed.

"Everything's not alright, Ezekiel, Iam scared again, I can see his eyes and his blood stained fangs, of blood dripping from his mouth, and..."Ezekiel held her close in his arms; she began feeling safe again, in his arms, where she felt safe.

Then suddenly, she felt it coming back, the same urges and lust.

She began pulling away. "Tara," he asked worried, "Iam sorry but I gotta go now," she cried, pain in her eyes.

She ran from his warm open arms and into the cold of the path, she huddled herself.

The blood ruby eyes appeared once again, but this time, with a kinder smile, it was Ezekiel's face.

'But how could it be, he couldn't be a vampire, could he,' she started to remember that night four years ago, when she saw his eyes change, just before they were covered, at first she not wanting to believe it.

"Ezekiel is a vampire, he's a night class student," she told to herself, Tara felt she was being watched. So she looked and about tumbled over, as she saw Ezekiel and his ruby red eyes and his smile for real.

"Ezekiel," she said startled stepping away, almost missing a step."I-I ya, have to get back to class," she said with teeth chattering scared, when he snatched her arm, but kept her gaze in his eyes.

"You're angery at me," he snapped taking a step in. "Why didn't you told me you were one of them," she snapped angerly, trying to break his grasp around her arm, "Let go," She demanded fearsly ripping her gaze from his.

"Would you of thought of me different if you knew?"He asked, she breathed in then out before she turned to face him.

"No I wouldn't of, Ezekiel, I will love you no matter who you are, I love you all, and even Makoto,"She said holding her hand to his face, but this time it was firm, when suddenly she started screaming in pain and collapsed.

Ezekiel caught her in his arms. "Tara!"He screamed, "Not now, don't do this to me Hisoka!"

"Will she be alright headmaster?"Asked June scared, holding her hand. Angel stood facing the wall, with a hand flattened on the wall, staring into flames of the fire as it flamed out.

And out from the fire and into the air, and out toward Tara, it swarmed around her twice and then finally it sunk into her body.

She then took a deep breath of life, she started to breathe again. "Headmaster Chastan,"she cried confused, looking around seeing everybody from the night school and the Azim, except for Aksel, were looking up at her as if a miracle had taken place.

"What happen?"She asked trying to get up, feeling dizzy, she fell back down almost missing the bed post.

Ezekiel grabbed hold of her and layed her back in bed. "You'll be find, Tara," Angel assured her, and then he was gone. Ezekiel started to turn to leave when his sleeve was grabbed, then it slipped to his hand, before he could escape.

"Please stay with me, Ichiro,"as she fainted with sleepiness. Shocked by what name she called him, for then he smiled and held on tight to her hand as well.

He then leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I will always be with you, my Amaya Hisoka," grinning in the dark with his red ruby eyes, then faded.

'The smell of blood and the taste is getting stronger; I soon won't be able to hold myself back much longer, from hurting others. What am I to do, Ichiro, what must I do?'

"You could tell him, Hisoka Amaya,"the headmaster voice spoke.

'But if he knows Iam one of them, then he will take me from my friend. June and Aksel,' She Started to cry.

'I know it's hard, Amaya, but Ichiro cares for you and he hates to see you get hurt or sad,' his voice started fading away, she soon heard June's and Aksel's voices.

"You wake, Tara?"Said June happy walking to her and hugged her. "Here some flowers Tara," she held out a beautiful rose with six small like petals on it.

"Thanks June," she said with a grin. "Glade you're alright, Tara,"Aksel said with a half smile, as he walked over and squeezed her hand.

Ezekiel stood in the door-way, seeing her smile like that when she sees Aksel smile made him happy, but then something made him frown.

He turned to leave, thinking he escaped without being noticed, Tara spotted him before he could.

"How does it feel being out of bed for four days?"Asked Tommy, "Great thanks Tom," Tara said with a grin, "Glad to see your back on your feet, Tara," said another.

"Thanks," then she spotted Ezekiel leaned up against a pillar, just ahead of them.

"Glade to see your doing alright, Tara," said the teacher, and then they reached him and stopped. "Hiah, Ezekiel, sir," says June with a grin takes a bow.

"June," he answered, and then he turned his gaze toward Tara, as her eyes were to the ground.

"You're not still mad at him are you?"Asked June, she shook her head, and then she began to feel dizzy again.

"No, not now," she cried hands to her face. "What is it, Tara?"Asked June worried. "I uh,"she begun but couldn't say it, it beginning to get stronger for her to hold it in any longer, so she ran toward the woods.

"Tara!"Yelled June after her, she tried running after her, when Ezekiel stepped in front holding her back with his arm.

"Aksel keep June back, let me handle this, go tell the headmaster. I need to have a word with him," then he vanished in after her.

~~2 days earlier~~

~~The metal gate~~

"June, who lives in that building?"Asked Tara, just pasting an old scary looking mansion.

"Oh, that, well," June hesitated for a moment, then she grabbed Tara by the arm running off toward it, then stopped just as they reached its black metal gate, it was not like any other gate, it's shape was a giant flamed cross.

"June," she asked confused, "We aren't suppose to be here, remember," she began to get stiff, when she heard Ezekiel's voice behind her.

"Headmaster, Chastan lives here," he said walking in behind Tara. "You mean he lives by himself?" she said nervously.

"It's not like that at all," spoke a voice from behind June, June jumped out of the way, seeing who it was.

"Headmaster," Tara said shockingly with fright. "Tara," Ezekiel said grabbing her shoulder lightly, Chastan shook his head.

"It's okay, Ezekiel, I gotta go anyway," he said softly as he rose a hand to the gate, it opened, with a hiss.

"I'll see you soon, Tara," He smiled reveling fangs, and his eyes a solid white, he turned to the open gate and walked in, then it begun closing him in.

"Hey Tara," called Hope, as she came running toward Tara and June with a smile on her face.

"What is it, Hope, why are you so happy?"Asked June with a grin.

"It's blood drive day, Tara," she said excited, "Blood what?"She answered with a weird look.

"Come! I'll show you," she said tugging on her sleeve. "But Hope, Iam not good with needles!"She yelled.

"Oh don't be such a baby," she said rolling her eyes, "But Hope, I can't give any, my doctor said not to give away any, because Iam very sickly and I need all my blood to fight it," she cried grabbing onto a nearby post.

"Hope, please, don't make her," June replied, Hope then released her arm. "Okay, Iam sorry, then see ya later," she said with a smile then was off.

"Thanks June," she said breathing with relief. "Are you okay, Tara?"A boy named Aksel, she looked up to him, and he had blue eyes and black hair.

"Mmmm, she looked down to her feet."Tara, what's wrong?" asked June, she began to over here some girls talk about the headmaster.

"No one has ever seen headmaster Chastan with their own eyes before, only the Kana and the Ambrose are allowed to see him," said a girl with curly blond hair.

"Yeah, I wonder what he looks like," said another. "Hope he's cute," said another. "We should sneak up after dark and take a peek at him," Laughed another, "No what if we get caught, what do you think he'll do if he catches us, Tonia?"A red head answered scared.

"Tara, I have one and final will, I would like you to know," spoke the headmaster looking back toward Tara, "Yes master," she answered, with Ezekiel standing by her side.

"Since it attacked my Akemi student, I had to be forced to show myself to you, but what I want you to do is, never mention this to any Akemi student ever seeing my presents," he spoke walking away toward the old mansion then disappeared into its darken abyss.

'What did he mean by that,' she said to herself, soon the school bell rang.

"Tara," she heard his voice and hid herself under a tree with her hands to her face. "Please, don't come any closer," she cried holding her hands tight over her face.

"It's happing again isn't?" Ezekiel spoke walking up close to her, kneeled down to her level and held his out hand out onto her knee.

"Please don't look at me, I don't want you to see me like this, don't want to hurt you or anyone," she cried, he gripped her hands and pulled them away from her face.

"No, please, don't," she begged him. "It's okay you can't harm me, my love," he assured her, then he saw her eyes, they were like his.

"Mmm, you need to feed, Tara," he said with a painful sigh, seeing her like this pained him so.

"I am surprised you have survived this long, without it," Pulling his hand to his mouth, and bit into it with fangs.

"Here, this will help, my girl," He held it to her mouth, but she turned herself away from it.

"Tara," he screeched, his eyes turned ruby red. "Without blood, you will die," he insisted she drink it. She looked up at him in those eyes.

"Ezekiel," she cried with tears, she grabbed hold of his hand with trembling hands, and she then felt her teeth expand out to fangs, as the smell of the blood triggered them.

"Headmaster, I have a request to ask of you," Ezekiel's voice was heard,"Hey, Tara, what happened to you yesterday?"Asked June, as they walked down the hall.

"Oh I uh, felt sick again, so I needed to be alone for awhile," she told her, as they walked down the sidewalk.

"June," she started. "Yes, Tara," she answered, "I haven't seen Aksel around, is he okay?"She asked holding her book close, tucked under her chin.

June had stopped suddenly, Tara did the same, "What is it, June?"She asked shockingly, she looked into her eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tara looked down to her hands; there was a white paper note. She started to shack her head madly.

"No," she cried, tears burst from her madly. "I got it this morning, before class," she told her.

"They say Aksel is very sick, and that he needs to be away for awhile," Tara started to shack, "Tara," she heard Ezekiel's voice, it made her scared.

"June," he asked, seeing her face wet with tears. "It's Aksel, he's been taken away because he's sick," Tara cried out, hand to her face.

Ezekiel came up to her, but she moved away. "Tara, I need to talk with you," he said holding out his hand to her, she shook her head and ran towards the school.

"Tara! Wait," yells June after her, his eyes started turning red. "Tara, it's been two days and you still hadn't said a word," June complained, as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I feel like, when I get close to someone, they get..."Tara started to run, for she couldn't bear it any longer, she ran towards the mansion.

She stopped for air at its gate taking a breather, when the gates opened. She was scared at first, but she saw a glips of Aksel in the window, she ran in without hesitation.

She walked down the cold hallway, she noticed on the walls were nothing but crosses and blood stains.

She heard voices, it sounded like Ezekiel and the headmaster. She found a black door, opened only but a sliver and light shown through it.

"Headmaster, she must be transferred to the Ambrose class," Ezekiel said angerly.

"She is one of them, but not of your kind my lord, she was bitten, your of noble birth my boy," answered the headmaster with his back turned.

Ezekiel sinced Tara standing outside, for he could smell her. "Tara, come in please," he ordered with his ruby eyes, followed by a grin.

The door swung open, Tara stood scared in its doorway. "Tara, please come in child," Called the headmaster, she entered the room, and she took a bow.

"Tara, Ezekiel tells me, your one of them and that you need to be transferred to the night class," he said with his eyes on Ezekiel, Tara looked to the floor, for she couldn't look him in the eyes, for it was true.

"Please, Master Chastan, don't move me to the night class, I beg you, please," she started to cry, Ezekiel walked over to her and bit into his hand again and dangled it in front of her.

Her eyes turned ruby red just like his, but fought it back. "Stop it!"She screamed pulling away; soon she started to feel the others.

She begun to get scared stepping away from him, shaking as a tingle surpassed her spine, he took hold of her arm and bit into her with his fangs.

"Ezekiel!"She cried, "Stop it," the blood begun to draw out more of them, she started to suffocate as the glowing eyes closed in around her.

Then he released her, she held it back in her hand, Ezekiel raised his hand to his lips and wiped his face.

"Huh," Sighs. "I will grant your request, Lord Kado, she's yours," he answered with his back to the window when he said it.

Tara took a step back, as he took a step forward. "Headmaster! Please don't do this!"She cried, she tried heading for the door, when she was grabbed and pulled towards him.

He took her arm, and pinned her against a wall, he begun smelling her hair. "Get off me you creep!" She screamed, "Ezekiel, please don't, please stop. Those eyes I can't take it no longer," She begged.

"New member,"snarkeled one. "No!" She cried, "She smells nice," said another, "Welcome to the Ambrose class, Amaya Hisoka,"She heard one say, it was master Chastan's voice.

They drew in closer, they all looked so beautiful, but that's what made them so scary. Ezekiel held out her hand, and they started to gather around them.

"What are you doing, Ezekiel?"She cried frightened, not wanting to know the answer.

He just smiled and raised back her hand to his mouth, she turned slightly and closed her eyes, and she could feel his fangs piece her flesh.

She was grabbed from behind it scared her making her jump, it was Ezekiel, 'but how, I didn't even see him move, but of course, he's a vampire.'

She started to scream, as he started for the door, "No! Let go of me!"She screamed fighting to get free from him.

She started to hear them say, "Fresh blood, new blood," then she was way beyond scared, for she was being taken away.

"No! Please, leave me alone!"June heard her screaming and came running, she just about went inside when she was stopped.

"Oh headmaster Chastan,"she cried seeing them drag her out of the room; she started crying, as could tell by the puffs around the eyes.

"Tara!"Yelled June scrared, she tried to run pass him, but he blocked her with his arm, but this time with his white eyes and fangs.

She stepped away from him; Tara saw her and started screaming for her help. "June! Help me! Don't let them do this to me!"She screamed, as Ezekiel walked by beside her.

"Headmaster! What is going on?"She cried angerly. "Their taking me to their lair, please, Headmaster, don't let them do this to me, please!"She screamed with tears stinging her eyes.

"I can control it, please let me go! Please I haven't done anything wrong, Ezekiel," She begged.

"Iam sorry, June, but she is becoming dangerous around the day students," he answered as he turned to leave.

"Headmaster, you are telling me, Tara is...A vampire," Ezekiel finished as he walked up to her, she started to hang her head and cry.

"She can't be, she just can't be," she cried, he came over and layed his hand over her.

"Don't be sad,June,Tara ain't all gone, she will still be here for school, just not in the same class, and because you are not like other students, you get to see us more," he said trying to make her feel better, but it didn't seem to help much at all.

She flung off his hand and ran back to the school, just as her class bell begun to ring. 'He's just wants her all to himself, that's why he wants her transferred to the night class, not just because she's a vampire but because he's attracted to her.'

His eyes turned red, and a smile appeared on his face, revealing his fangs.

"Let go!"She screamed, as they reached to a door.

"Sorry Love can't do that,"Makoto said with a grin, as he pushed her through into the room. It was warm, but empty, dark, with just one window and a nice but old bed in the right hand corner and on it layed a night class uniform.

He released her, and headed for the window and leaned against it. The other two closed the door and guarded it.

"Why am I kept here?"She asked with arms folded with anger. "Because I asked them to," she heard a voice somewhere in the dark, was it Ezekiel.

Her eyes light up, she turned away from his red eyes. "Don't what to look at them," she said looking to the floor.

"Why do you hate us so?"He asked her, as he closed in, he felt her hair and smelt it too, as she started to feel a tingle run down her spin.

"Tell me, Amya, why do you fear us," Shaking he could feel as he grasped her neck and pulled her in closer, for she couldn't open her mouth to speak, she was to scared.

"Oh, don't be shy Love,"Makoto said with a smirk, she started to lick her lips, for her lips were getting dry.

"I...I was attacked by a...Vampire," he said quickly before she could, his eyes faded back to green and his fangs disappeared.

"What happened?"He asked, he held her against his chest. She started to tear, her face was covered in tears again, "I am not sure really, only bits and pieces pop up," she answered with a tearful sob.

"Please, don't let him get me again, Ezkiel,"she cried holding him tight around his waist. Then she felt something else in the room, a presents she had felt before, a presents she never wanted again face or feel, is now somewhere in the same room as her.

She gripped tighter around him, she sunk her face deep into his shirt, and he knew there must be something wrong.

He then could feel it, just ahead of him, in the dark; he could since something standing in darkness. She then could feel his smile, then his grin and the red demon eyes, she started to scream.

"Ezekiel! He's here!"She screamed in terror, "I know, Tara,"he answered, as his glance never left the darkness in front of him.

"Oh Tara dear, how long has it been, eight years, my you have grown since then," she could hear his voice from in the dark.

"No! Leave me alone," she screamed holding tighter to him. "You know I can't do that, my dear Amaya,"he answered with a smile, as he walked out from the shadows.

Ezekiel's eyes popped open with shock, as if he was seeing a ghost. "Oh what's the matter, Ichiro, little tongue tide, that is no way to treat your brother," he said with a snear.

"You're not my brother! Mother only felt sorry for you and took you in; she never once called you her own!"He yelled angerly.

"Oh, now Iam hurt," he grinned running a hand through his hair. "Never coming back with you," she spoke suddenly, as she pulled her face from his shirt and into his eyes.

"I want to be with you, Ezekiel,"she said with a tear running down her cheek, he turned beat red and turned his glance away. He started to turn bright red with rage, and his eyes start to change.

"No! You belong to me!"He yelled in rage, snagged the girl from his arms, she started to kick and scream for help.

Makoto ran with others behind him to try and help her, but they were stopped by Ezekiel's hand. "Please, don't not again, Donavan," she pleaded, as he pulled her hair from her neck, "Don't!"Yelled Makoto with much rage, as was the others.

"Come any closer, and I will taste her blood," he threatened, he felt her neck, he closed his eyes. "Mmm can feel her warm blood pumping through her vains,"he smiled and fangs forged out of them.

"It's been forever since the first time I tasted your blood," he leaned in closer toward her neck, Makoto, couldn't hardly stand and watch, as was the others.

"Don't touch her!"Ezekiel yelled angerly, as he tried to release her, but he had been over powered by a force and was thrown into a wall.

"Ezekiel!"she screamed, "Now where was I, oh I know," as he gripped around her neck, then Makoto tried moving in on him, but somehow they were stopped by the same force that got Ezekiel off guard.

But this time they were kept in the air, just not able to move. "Now we can finally enjoy ourselves without being disturbed," he smiled widely showing off his fangs, as it drew in to her neck.

"No, Donavan!"Yelled Ezekiel, "Get up! Ezekiel!"Yelled Tara scared with tears in her eyes. "I can't Iam being held down!"He yelled in pain from the landing.

But it was too late, she could already feel his fangs draining her blood, she started to feel numb and everything seemed slower, mute, a heartbeat could be heard, she couldn't hear them screaming.

"No! Tara!"Makoto tried to yell, but she couldn't hear him, she could tell, Ezekiel had been yelling as well. But then a bright light shown and blinded everyone, Makoto and the others fell to the ground with their hands over their faces.

"No!"Yelled Donavan as he was forced to hide in the shadows, Tara fell to the floor; blood ran down the bit mark that his fangs had driven into her neck.

"Tara!"Yelled Ezekiel, as he managed to get up, with his hands blocking out the light in his face, he made his way to her and held her in his arms.

He started to yell in pain, tears ran fast down his face, the light finally had vanished and Makoto and the others were able to get back on their feet.

Makoto had a look of pain, when he saw her lying in his arms, like that; it hurt him to see her like that. Drained from another vampire, the same vampire that drained her the first time, before she had become one.

How could anyone do this to a young girl, a girl that has no memory of where she came from of who she belongs to? And of having to run all the time, to get away from the very thing that is keeping her like this.

He then reappeared again, his fangs dripped with her blood, his shirt and his hands were stain with her blood.

"Mmm I have forgotten how much her blood was to me, now I know why I chose her, I want her so much," he grinned, Tara could barely move, for her energy had been drained from her body as well as her blood was.

"Well, I guess, I might have gone a bit too far this time," he said with a sigh, Ezekiel was angery with rage, he got up right away and grabbed hold of him around his neck collar.

"A bit!"He said angery,"Now, now Ichiro this will never solve anything," he said waving his hands in the air, Ezekiel released him and backed away.

"You are gonna release her now!"He demand angery, gnashing his teeth angery, fangs grew from his mouth and his eyes turned red.

"Or what, you gonna kill me," he said with a smirk. "Why you little," he took a step toward him, when he disappeared.

He turned around and saw him a hold of Tara, "I don't think so, cause, two things Ichiro, one Iam faster and two, if you try to kill me, you also kill her, my bro,"Tara started to moan with less and less to breath.

"Please don't let her die!"He begged, his eyes never left her pale face. "Let her die, let her die, I created her, for who she is!"He yelled angery, he then took his finger and pocked in her neck with a sharp finger nail.

Ezekiel stepped closer, but Makoto held him back, as did the others. She started to turn back, her skin and even her breathing came back and she was full alert.

She started to panic, when she saw who had a hold of her, "No! Let go of me!"She screamed fighting to get loose.

"I don't belong to you, I belong to Ezekiel! I belong here!"She cried, he grabbed tighter around her and leaned in close, blowing her hair in her face with his breath.

"I am the one who made you into a vampire, not Ezekiel, not your mother, not your father, me!"He hissed in her ear, she started to cry.

"No, but Ezekiel saved my life, and that I belong to him and only him," she said closing her eyes, tears fell from her face as she hung her head to the floor.

"Then for that, you belong to us both," he hissed, as he disappeared, leaving Tara to run free into Ezekiel's arms.

He hugged her tightly, "I love you, Ezekiel," she cried with tears running down her cheeks, "Call me, Ichiro, kiss me," then he smiled, his eyes faded to green, and then kissed her wet salty lips.

He began to rage with much anger, eyes turned red and fangs grew out from his lips, then he yelled grabbing her by the back of her neck and pulled her from him.

He went for her when his back was smashed against the wall, his neck was seized.

He groans in pain, as plaster broke from the wall, getting all in his hair and shirt. "Give me one reason, why I shouldn't," he hissed, Tara managed to get her arms around Ezekiel and she began to cry, his hand still to her neck.

"Because, he is the only one, who can keep me alive!"She cried scared holding him tight with her eyes sealed.

Donavan looked of shock, and pulled away from his neck. "How could it be possible," he said drawing back from her.

"Iam the only one, who can save you! Iam the one who created you!"He screeched in anger, as his eyes got angrier.

Then he started to calm down, his eyes faded, and his fangs vanished, then he started to smile.

A heart beat shot through Makoto, he shock his head with fear, "I don't like the feel of this," Tara could still feel his fangs in her neck, burning ran though like wide fire, when she first meet his gaze.

She looked up to him; his beautiful green eyes were covered with tears. For she knew, he knew what she was going to say just by looking in his eyes. She closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Do it," she spoke; he looked at her, like she was crazy. "What," he answered, as if he didn't want to do it.

She moved in her hand to her shirt collar and pulled it down from her neck so it was bare. He could feel and smell of her blood in her veins, he turned himself away and closed his eyes.

"I can't," he crooked in a sad tone, "I won't be able to stop, before...No I can't don't ask me," He yelled angery gnashing his teeth.

He tried reasting the temptation. "Do it, Ichiro,"grinned Donavan, "You know you want to, bite her, once you taste it, you will always crave it.

And no other ones blood will satisfy you, until you..." A heart beat shot though, as if he knew. "Stop it!" He yelled before he could finish.

"Iam not gonna do it!"He yelled angerly, as his eyes turned ruby red, fangs grew from his mouth. "I have already tasted her blood! But I am not gonna drain the life from her body, as you do!" He pushed her roughly from him, holding her back against the wall, holding her there with his arm.

"I will not become a monster, like you!"As he yelled, flames of energy blow from his body; blowing all to the floor.

"Ezekiel," she whispered. "Wow, that was awesome, I give you that much," he grinned flipping back on his feet.

"I guess, I have to take your boy friend too, then Love," he spoke closing his eyes, spreading his hands away from his body.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and you are surely not taking her from me!"He clicked his tongue along with a finger motioning back and forth.

"I didn't ask permission!" he yelled opening his eyes grasping him in his demon trance, so he couldn't move to defend himself.

He took a step toward them with a grin across his face, Ezekiel strained to get free. "Don't bother with that, there is no way, you can break the seal.

That I cased upon you, might as well give in, Ichiro, you know you can't defeat me," Darkness shaded over his eyes, his blood boiled as a heart beat sounded as he grew near.

"Ezekiel!"She screamed scared, "He's coming!"Her eyes widened with fear, blood boiled in her veins.

"Lord Kado!"Yells Makoto, as he tries running to aid him, when he was grabbed and pulled back to the floor.

"What the hell!"He cried shockingly, then he saw eyes widened, it was Aksel! "A-Azim, Aksel,"he stuttered shockingly, "But how did you…" Donavan heard his name spoken and turned to face him.

He grinned, turning part way and then his grin faded, "The Azim,"he said looking over his shoulder, just as June came up behind Aksel.

"Finally, I have you," he hissed, turning his full focus on Aksel, lifting a hand, a flame emerged from it.

"No! Aksel look out!"She screamed, she tried fighting her way from Ezekiel's grasp, for which he could no longer control.

"Don't hurt him!"She begged him, finally he just took a step forward towards him instead, and Aksel stood his ground, as it released from his hand.

"No! Move away!"Ezekiel yelled, as it drew nearer, still Aksel never budged a muscle or flinched.

Then shocking them all, a heart beats though them all. As it deflected from its target.

Donavan back away trembling with fear was seen in his eyes. "It can't be possible, how did you deflect my greatest attack!"Drawing away from him, his head hung low, blue flames dissolved in his body.

Aksel finally lifted his head, blood boiled though him; eyes were shadowed over, as if he wore a hood, a smile triggered over his face.

His hands into fists, his teeth clenched with anger. "Messing with Chastan high, I pity you! You have some real nerve showing yourself here,"He screeched, his voice boomed, blowing everyone to the floor.

His eyes were full of lust and hate, a heartbeat surpassed Ezekiel. 'No could it be, he's still alive' he heard his voice inside his head.

"Aksel," She whispered shockingly, then a light shined through an opened window, it disappeared reveling, Headmaster Chastan! "Enough! You heard the Azim, play time is over!"He yelled angery.

"Headmaster," she cried with tears of joy, seeing he made her feel better.

"Donovan! Be gone!"He yelled, his eyes now white as the snow, and started to get scared, he disappeared in a blast of flames.

He walked over, flashed a hand in front of them, the spelled weakened and they were released.

Tara's gaze looked pasted the headmaster, but he was gone, Aksel was nowhere to be seen, she was crushed.

"Hey, Hope, have you seen Aksel?"She asked her as they walked down the side walk after class.

"No, sorry, Tara, I haven't," she answered quickly and ran ahead. Aksel stood, hands in a fist, deep in the woods, he started walking off when his presents he felt standing close, Donavan!

"Jiro Hideaki, I have finally found you," he hissed, Aksel stopped and took a look over his shoulder with a glare.

"I know who you are, Aksel Hideaki,"he took a step closer; Aksel turned and faced him completely.

"I know you can't resist the temptation, or the smell," Aksel glared at him angery. "Don't know who you are, or why you keep calling me by that name, but I am not one like you, my name is Aksel Hideaki!"He yelled angery; Donovan only smiled, and eyes shut.

"Why do you hide, Jiro?"He asked moving in, but turned away. "I gave up that life, long ago, now leave me alone," he glared over his shoulder.

"And Iam not going back, I am Aksel Hideaki, is the name I will respond to," he hissed looking away, started to walk away, when his way was blocked.

"Jiro, sir," said one, kneeling to the ground with heads bowed, "See, your servants don't want you to leave them, my boy and either does your girlfriend," he sneared an evil grin.

When Ezekiel jumped in, landing next to him, Aksel about jumped off his balance when Ezekiel grabbed a fist full of his jacket and pulled him to his feet.

"Going somewhere, Donovan!"He yelled angerly, with red eyes of rage. "Leave my Azim alone!" A heart beat sounded though him, as the mention of the name made his blood boil.

"Ichiro Kado, the headmaster's pet," he smiled devishly. "Ezekiel,"Aksel spoke with mass fear in his eyes.

"Why are you here?"But Ezekiel just glared over his shoulder at him, then back to Donovan.

"Get out of here, Jiro,"He ordered, without looking at him. His eyes widened with fear and shock. "I'll hold him off, for you to escape,"Aksel just closed his eyes and hung his head.

'Why is Ezekiel doing this, why is my life so important, that he is willing to risk his own life to save mine,' he nodded lightly and took off, when suddenly he froze.

"Why do you stop, run Aksel!"He yelled angerly, as he saw him in the corner of his eye.

'But I can't run, not while Iam the Azim and Iam still on duty,' he turned around to face Donovan, but Ezekiel didn't like it, he got angery."Aksel, what are you doing!"He yelled moving in front of them, "Why did you make me an Azim, if you wanted me to run!"He yelled in anger, and then he felt as if he had been stabbed through his whole body.

Donovan grinned widely showing his teeth, as his fangs grew from them, and his eyes turned dark red."You can feel it trying to come out, don't you Aksel,"She he lingered closer, Aksel could feel pain coming from his side as if they were just pieced by a spear.

"No!"He yelled, as he fought it back, he then leaned over a tree, holding himself with just one hand. As he felt like he was going to be sick, he could hear the stumping of shoes getting closer to him, then he heard one side step in front of the other, "That's as far as you go!"He heard said, but it was Ezekiel's voice, but why was he helping him.

He then felt someone was behind the tree, but he said nothing, he then turned around and came to find, Ezekiel blocking him with his body from Donovan. Then soon, light flashed in his eyes and he fell crashing to the ground,"Aksel!"Ezekiel yelled as he saw him over his shoulder, Ezekiel then turned his eyes to a deep blood red, and his fangs grew and he became angery.

Donovan knew it wasn't worth it yet, he needed Aksel alone, but when Ezekiel came in and interrupted them, he begun to fled."Let him go, Ezekiel,"spoke Aksel as he fought hard to breath, he came over to him to help him up, when Aksel pulled himself back."Don't touch me," he hissed, Ezekiel drew back.

Aksel then got back to his feet, when a hand touches his shoulder, it was Ezekiel.

"Why do you hide, who you are?"he asked in wonder, Aksel sighed as if he was about to cry, "My brother was taken from me, and I still don't know why," as he held his hand to his face, "It's just better to forget, who I once was, the longer Iam Aksel, the more I forget," Ezekiel's hand pulled away from his shoulder, then Aksel begun to walk a step when he suddenly stopped.

"He would be about your height by now," he said over his shouder,"I was raised here, in this school, master Chastan took me in and raised me as his own son. You remember that day, we first meet, Ezekiel,"he asked with his hand touching the tree.

Ezekiel nodded lightly, and he looked off to the side with tears building up in his eyes.

He could still, see and hear the screams, of his past as a child. "Master, over here!"Yelled a man, named Angel, a young man, no older than twenty appeared over by the man. His eyes widened with shock, as he rushed down into the hole surround with grass, a boy, covered in mud and rain, layed half dead, his skin was stone cold.

"Angel! Grab a blanket!"He yelled from the bottom of the hole, Angel ran right away and brought it down to him. He covered him up, and headed up, when he was stopped by something, it grabbed for the boy's leg and begun pulling them both back in. It was the grass, it was fighting to get the boy back, but he wouldn't let it, he fought back hard to get him loose, then his eyes changed to white.

"Let go of him now!" His voice boomed making a shock wave, bowing the grass back from the boy's leg."Angel! Take him, and run to the top and get away from the hole!"He yelled, as he handed the boy to Angel.

"But sir," the headmaster just gave him a boost with his wave, and he was at the top in a flash.

He then starts to run from the hole when one of them escapes and heads straight for them, the boy opened his eyes right at the time, the headmaster blasted it with his wave and blew them both to the ground.

"Master!"Yelled Angel, as he got up to look back, but nothing could be seen.

For smoke completely covered the hole, he picked the boy up off the ground and held him in his arms tight. He then heard his master's voice, "Run! Get out of here!"He then took a quick look at the boy, the boy looked scared and lost, and he could see it all in his eyes.

He closed his eyes, and held him even closer, and he ran off the other way, not looking back once, to see if his master was even alive or dead.

"You can't blame yourself, for what he sacrificed to save you," Ezekiel spoke, as he turned to face him."Iam sorry, Ezekiel Kado,"he said over his shoulder, "Don't want to suffer the same hurtful memories, of people, I didn't even know, resist their lives to save a young stupid boy from death.

I don't deserve to live, if I couldn't save his life, "the wind begun to blew, blowing his hair alone, like a flag flapping in the wind."You never told her, why you left," he said in a angered tone, Aksel turned completely around with tears just raining down his face.

"You never told me, why I was chosen!" He yelled as more tears fell from his face, Aksel gripped his shoulder hard around his Azim band."I never wanted to a guarding, I just wanted to be normal, go to school, as an Akemi student.

But Father said, I could never be in the day class, because he said I was meant for something better, but then he felt bad and let me be in the Akemi class, if I agreed to be a Azim guarding and to defended the Akemi class from the Ambrose class," he spoke almost with one breath, but had to spit it in two, "And that is when, I meet my partner,June,a student also from the Akemi class, but also special so he made her into one the every sameday,"Aksel turned his head to the side, he could feel a presents hiding behind a tree.

He then smiled, and turned back to Ezekiel.

"That's why, Ezekiel, she knows already about me, but you, she knows you not," he turned to leave, as he spotted Tara pecking out from a tree, covered in moss. He grinned with eyes closed, and spoke," Never mind, telling her, she already knows," then he disappeared into the forest, leaving Ezekiel alone, but he could hear Aksel's voice echo.

"Nothing you say will get me to come back, Ichiro!"Ezekiel's eyes flashed with red, and then faded back to green. He then closed his eyes and sighed, "You can come out now, Tara and June," he said, as the two appeared out from their hiding place.

"How much?"He asked as he opened his eyes, Tara took awhile to answer,"Everything,"June begun to lean herself against a tree, with her arm to her stomace, as if she felt sick."June, are you okay?"Tara asked her, as she wrapped her arm around her, "He's quieting for good, isn't he, Tara," she told her, trying to fight back tears.

She then looked to Ezekiel, and then he looked to June."Your saying he had this planed already, "she nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks, "We were out protroling the night, to make sure there were no Akemi students out walking around.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down off from the road and held me up against a tree, I was shocked in fear. When he lingered close to my ear and spoke those words, my eyes grew wide. Then he pulled away, but his hands still pinned me to the tree, he then looked to his side with anger in his eyes, and I almost swore I saw his eyes change color," she said with fear in her voice, Tara and Ezekiel's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Changed, "Tara repeated, June nodded her head and looked away to the side, "Then he looked away toward the ground, but they were back to his color, but I swore to you, they were red, "Tara and Ezekiel felt something tingle through their body, "Your eyes, they were red," June said with a bit of shock, Aksel sighed and released her and walked away from her, then he looked over his shoulder, and then it appeared again, red eyes.

June begun to shake in fear, then he felt pain, that stung him like a scorpion's tale and his teeth grew into fangs, not just any vampire fangs but pitch black fangs with his red piercing eyes, made him be seen as a pureblood vampire, the Kana.

For he could smell and since a presents, for he could tell if it was friendly or an enemy's, it was enemy. So he turned toward where she stood, for he could be it, coming up behind her, he then lunged at her, or so she thought.

And she hid her face with her hands and sunken herself to the ground, but then she heard a scream coming from behind the tree and she held up her head and she came to Aksel's legs in front of her, then she looked up to him, as she saw his hand over her head and into the tree.

"June Chika,"he spoke with his eyes stone cold to the tree,"Yes,"she said in a scared tone, "No telling anyone of this," he answered, as blood begun to drip down from the tree and into her hair.

"Your bleeding," she gasped with her hand to her mouth, he then pulled out his hand from the tree, blood covered every inch of his hand. He then looked at it and licked it, and then he pulled it to his side. She then looked him, his fangs were dripping with blood, but it wasn't her's or his, but whose was it, she then saw his red fade, but his fangs remained.

"Th...Thank you, Aksel,"She stuttered scared, as she rose to her feet again, to scared to turn to look behind the tree.

"You're a true Azim guarding," she said with a half smile, but Aksel looked away with anger."What did I say?"She asked in shock of his response,"Iam not who you think, I am, June. I'm nothing, but a monster, it's getting stronger and soon, I wouldn't be able to stop myself," his teeth begun to vanish, he begun to look like the old Aksel again.

She began to walk toward him, when he stepped back, "Stay back!" He yelled, "Stay away from me; I can't be around any of you!"He then disappeared into the darkness of the forest."I will Aksel promise to keep your secret, but I will never stay away from you," then June suddenly fell, "June!"Yelled Tara, rushing to help her,"Iam sorry, I didn't tell you about it, Tara, when you asked me, where Aksel had gone," she begun to cry.

"No, June, it's alright, you couldn't tell me, you made a promise to him, and you kept it," she begun to cough out, blood! Tara begun to get scared, and drew away, bumping into Ezekiel.

She turned around with shock, and then she saw him and hugged him tightly, as tears ran down her cheeks."Tara," June could barely speak, for she was in loss of breath.

"Iam sorry for everything," Tara then felt her life leave her body and turned to face her, "June!"She screamed, she ran to her and grabbed her in her arms.

"Wake up!"She screamed, she then could hear a whisper, and she looked down to June. Just in time to see her eyes open abit, "Iam dieing, Tara,"she said fighting for air, Tara shock her head,"No,"she whispered back, June then begun to smile."Tara, promise me something, "Tara nodded her head, with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Keep it safe for me, carry on his secret," her breathing begun to fade more,"Tara, do this for me," she then lifted her hand up to Tara's mouth, Tara then grabbed it and held it.

She then felt her heart, no more; her eyes stayed open looking up into the sky with tears formed in her eyes.

"June," she said crying, "I can't," Ezekiel then grabbed her hand away from her's and layed his in her hand, she then looked into his beautiful green eyes. She could feel it, the urge for his blood, she shock her head.

He then pushed up his hand up closer to her mouth; he then lingered in closer and bit his wrist. She then could smell it in the air, her eyes begun to turn red and fangs appeared and she grabbed his hand with both hands.

Ezekiel then closed his eyes, he then could hear her,"Please,don't let the monster take me over, Ichiro," She cried, he then smiled up at her eyes shut, and answered, "I won't let it happen, I promise, Amaya Hisoka," her fangs revealed themselves and pieced the flesh of his hand.


End file.
